Love Always with Cry
by Dewi Meilani
Summary: "Dia memang cinta pertamaku, tapi kau yang selama ini selalu bersamaku" BaekSoo (GS)


Title : Love Always with Cry

Hingar bingar suara musik yang menggema di sebuah klub malam sama sekali tidak mengusik seorang wanita yang memakai hoodie berwarna merah maroon. Dia masih terus meneguk segelas minuman beralkohol ditangannya. Kalau tidak salah hitung, ini adalah gelas ketiganya. Dia tidak peduli pada tubuhnya yang sebenarnya tidak memiliki toleransi tinggi terhadap alkohol. Dia hanya peduli pada hatinya yang sekarang begitu rapuh.

Airmata jatuh untuk kesekian kalinya. Rasa sesak, sedih dan kecewa membuat dadanya terasa panas. Wanita bernama Do Kyung Soo itu tidak terbiasa mengalami tekanan batin seperti ini. Jadi, wajar saja jika dia yang biasanya tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki di klub malam, kini malah sudah menghabiskan tiga gelas minuman memabukkan.

"Baek Hyun" lirih Kyung Soo sambil memijat kepalanya yang mulai terasa pusing.

Byun Baek Hyun atau biasa dipanggil Baek Hyun adalah kekasihnya sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Dia adalah pria tampan berkacamata yang sudah lebih dari lima tahun membuat Kyung Soo tergila-gila.

Selama ini dirinya selalu mengira bahwa Baek Hyun mau menjadi kekasihnya karena pria itu juga mencintainya. Ternyata salah. Apa yang dia lihat selama ini hanyalah kebahagiaan semu. Baek Hyun hanya menjadikannya pelarian karena saat itu Baek Hyun baru patah hati dengan cinta pertamanya.

Rasanya sungguh tidak adil. Dia mencintai Baek Hyun sangat tulus, bahkan ia sampai rela menolak Kim Joon Myeon yang saat itu merupakan pangeran sekolah demi Baek Hyun, tapi apa balasannya ? Dirinya hanya jadi bahan mainan.

Baek Hyun memang tidak pernah berkata kasar apalagi sampai memukulnya. Hanya saja, Baek Hyun memang tidak pernah bersikap romantis layaknya sepasang kekasih pada umumnya. Harusnya ia menyadari itu sejak awal. Ah, pada dasarnya ia yang terlalu banyak berharap pada pria itu.

"Cukup Nona, kau sudah mabuk"

Kyung Soo mengerang kesal karena bartender dihadapannya tidak mau memberinya minuman lagi. Meski batas kesadarannya sudah dibatas akhir, dia masih ingin minum. Lebih baik ia pingsan malam ini atau kalau perlu tidak usah bangun lagi, supaya rasa sakit di hatinya tidak lagi ia rasakan.

.

.

.

Kyung Soo menggeliat dalam tidurnya ketika merasakan sinar matahari mulai menusuk matanya. Wanita berusia 22 tahun itu mengerang sedikit kemudian bangun dari tidurnya. Matanya langsung membulat saat sadar dia bukan berada dikamarnya. Kamar bernuansa biru tua yang ditempatinya saat ini adalah kamar Baek Hyun. Dia bisa tahu karena memang sudah beberapa kali masuk ke kamar ini.

Kyung Soo mengurut keningnya yang masih terasa pusing. Sepertinya dia memang terlalu banyak minum tadi malam. Tunggu dulu ! Tadi malam kan dia mabuk di bar, lalu kenapa sekarang bisa dikamar Baek Hyun ? Apa pria itu yang membawanya kesini ? Tapi ia tidak ingat apapun. Ah, ternyata tadi malam dia pingsan sungguhan.

"Sejak kapan kau suka pergi ke bar Do Kyung Soo ?"

Kyung Soo segera menoleh ke samping, ke arah suara yang bertanya padanya dengan nada yang begitu dingin. Disana, disebuah bangku disudut kamar ada Byun Baek Hyun dengan tangan yang dilipat di dada dan memandangnya dengan tajam.

Kyung Soo hanya menunduk. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Meski dia ingin marah pada Baek Hyun, tapi dia terlalu takut pada pria yang sekarang menatapnya begitu menusuk.

"Jawab aku Kyung Soo ! Sejak kapan kau suka mabuk-mabukkan seperti tadi malam ?"

Kyung Soo tersentak mendengarnya. Selama mengenal Baek Hyun, baru kali ini kekasihnya membentaknya. Biasanya saat dirinya melakukan kesalahan, Baek Hyun memang selalu menceramahinya tapi tidak pernah menggunakan nada tinggi seperti saat ini. Kyung Soo jadi ingin menangis karena ia sadar bahwa Baek Hyun sangat marah padanya.

"A-aku hanya bingung kepada siapa aku harus menceritakan rasa sedihku. A-aku fikir dengan minum bisa mengurangi rasa sedih yang aku rasakan" kata Kyung Soo dengan terbata

"Kau tidak menganggapku ada ?" Baek Hyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya pertanda tidak suka dengan jawaban Kyung Soo.

"Aku ini kekasihmu, seharusnya kau berbagi denganku bukannya malah berbuat seperti itu !"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku menceritakannya padamu jika kau yang membuatku sakit Byun Baek Hyun !" Kyung Soo tidak sanggup lagi untuk tidak berteriak. Dia butuh pelampiasan saat ini. Dapat ia lihat Baek Hyun langsung terdiam ditempatnya. Kini pria itu menatapnya dengan sendu. Seperti menyimpan beban yang begitu berat.

"Apa ini karena kemarin aku bertemu Tae Yeon ?" tanya Baek Hyun lirih

"Kau tidak hanya bertemu dengan Tae Yeon, kau dan dia juga berpelukan ! Demi Tuhan Byun Baek Hyun, kau kekasihku !"

Kyung Soo tidak hanya berteriak sekarang, wanita itu juga mulai terisak. Hatinya terlalu sakit mengingat kejadian kemarin sore yang menjadi alasan kenapa ia bisa berakhir di sebuah klub malam.

"Itu hanya pelukan seorang teman, Soo. Kita sudah lama tidak saling bertemu, bukankah itu hal yang wajar jika aku dan dia saling melepas rindu ?" Baek Hyun menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak seperti Kyung Soo. Biar bagaimanapun dia seorang pria, tidak mau melihat kekasihnya menangis. Meski nyatanya Kyung Soo sudah menangis.

"Melepas rindu sebagai teman atau sebagai mantan kekasih ?" Kyung Soo malah balik bertanya dengan sinis.

"Kumohon jangan seperti ini. Jangan menjadi wanita egois" Baek Hyun mulai menghampiri Kyung Soo dan menggenggam kedua tangan wanita itu, tapi Kyung Soo langsung menepisnya.

"Menurutmu aku egois ? Jadi aku harus bagaimana saat melihat kekasihku berpelukan dengan mantan kekasihnya ? Aku harus bagaimana saat tahu kau masih menyimpan foto wanita itu di ponselmu ? Aku juga harus bagaimana ketika mantan kekasihmu mengatakan bahwa kalian masih saling mencintai ? Katakan padaku Byun Baek Hyun apa yang harus kulakukan ?"

"Soo-"

"Cobalah menjadi aku dan kau akan tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika orang yang selama ini kau anggap mencintaimu ternyata hanya membohongimu. Kau akan tahu bagaimana sakitnya saat kau tahu pengorbananmu selama ini hanya sia-sia !"Itu adalah kalimat terakhir seorang Do Kyung Soo yang tersakiti.

Setelah puas mengeluarkan isi hatinya, Kyung Soo segera meninggalkan apartement Baek Hyun dengan isak tangis yang semakin kencang. Meninggalkan Baek Hyun yang hanya bisa mematung ditempatnya tanpa berbuat apapun untuk mencegah Kyung Soo pergi.

~oOo~

Lima hari sejak pertengkaran Kyung Soo dan Baek Hyun, mereka tidak lagi saling berkomunikasi. Sebenarnya Kyung Soo ingin menghubungi pria itu, sekedar mengucapkan selamat pagi atau selamat tidur. Namun harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk memulai. Lagipula dia yakin Baek Hyun yang salah.

Biasanya saat bertengkar seperti ini, Baek Hyun yang selalu meminta maaf duluan meski caranya tidak semanis pria Korea pada umumnya. Tapi sekarang Baek Hyun sama sekali tidak melakukannya dan itu membuatnya takut. Dia takut apa yang dikatakan Tae Yeon saat itu benar bahwa Baek Hyun dan Tae Yeon masih saling mencintai. Itu artinya kemungkinan besar mereka akan menjalin hubungan kembali kan ? Lalu dia yang akhirnya harus pergi kan ?

Membayangkannya saja membuat matanya memanas, ingin menangis lagi. Bagaimana mungkin hubungan yang selama ini ia jaga harus berakhir seperti itu ? Demi apapun dia tidak mau dan tidak rela. Susah payah dia meraih Baek Hyun, tidak mungkin melepasnya begitu saja.

"Sudah aku katakan kalau kau tidak rela melepas Baek Hyun, kau harus membuktikan pada pria itu bahwa hanya kau yang pantas untuknya, bukan Kim Tae Yeon"

Kyung Soo melirik kearah Min Seok yang merupakan sahabatnya. Wanita berkulit seputih susu itu menghela nafasnya. Min Seok benar, dia memang harus membuktikan pada Baek Hyun bahwa hanya dia yang pantas untuk pria itu. Mungkin dia memang harus menekan egonya jika masih ingin bersama pria itu.

~oOo~

Gerimis yang terus turun membasahi kota Seoul sore itu tidak menghalangi Kyung Soo untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartement Baek Hyun. Ditemani payung berwarna soft pink, Kyung Soo melangkahkan kakinya dengan cukup riang sambil membawa kotak berwarna ungu yang berisi strawberry cheese cake, kue kesukaan Baek Hyun. Dia sengaja membuat kue itu sebagai permintaan maaf pada Baek Hyun. Yah, meskipun dia masih yakin kalau kekasihnya yang salah.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu apartement Baek Hyun, Kyung Soo langsung menekan password. Mereka memang sudah bertukar password, supaya lebih mudah kalau terjadi apa-apa. Setelah pintu terbuka, Kyung Soo langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk dan meletakkan payung miliknya di dekat pintu.

"Ini sudah cukup Taeng, aku sudah kenyang"

"Tidak. Kau harus tambah lagi Baek"

Tenggorokan Kyung Soo tercekat mendengarnya. Dia tidak salah dengar kan ? Itu suara Kim Tae Yeon dan Byun Baek Hyun kan ? Tapi apa yang sedang mereka lakukan ? Lagipula sedang apa Tae Yeon ada di apartement Baek Hyun ?

Tidak ingin berspesikulasi sendiri, Kyung Soo segera melangkah menuju dapur, tempat yang ia yakini dua orang itu kini berada.

Ternyata benar. Baek Hyun dan Tae Yeon ada di dapur.

Menyuguhkan pemandangan yang menciptakan gemuruh di dada Kyung Soo. Memangnya wanita mana yang tidak marah saat melihat kekasihnya sedang disuapi wanita lain ?

Kyung Soo mengusap dadanya. Berusaha menekan emosi yang bisa meledak kapan saja.

"Baek" panggil Kyung Soo pelan tapi mampu membuat dua orang dihadapannya menoleh. Bisa ia lihat Baek Hyun menatapnya kaget, sedangkan Tae Yeon malah mendengus kesal.

Baek Hyun segera bangun dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Kyung Soo.

"Soo, ini tidak seperti yang kau kira"

"Memangnya aku mengira seperti apa ?"

Baek Hyun terdiam tapi kedua tangannya terulur untuk memegang bahu Kyung Soo, meremasnya dengan lembut. Tatapannya seolah mengatakan bahwa saat ini dia tidak ingin disalahkan lagi.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu waktumu Baek. Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan ini"

Baek Hyun menatap kotak berwarna ungu yang disodorkan oleh Kyung Soo. Pria itu menatap kekasihnya seolah bertanya 'apa isi kotak berwarna ungu itu ?'.

"Itu kue buatanku. Aku tidak tahu enak atau tidak. Kalau kau tidak mau, ak-"

"Terimakasih Soo, aku akan memakannya sampai habis"

Kyung Soo tidak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk tersenyum karena Baek Hyun langsung merebut kotak berisi kue itu dari tangannya. Semoga saja pria itu benar-benar akan menghabiskannya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu"

"Tunggu !"

Kyung Soo mengerutkan keningnya melihat tangan Baek Hyun yang begitu cepat meraih lengannya.

"Biar aku antar"

Kyung Soo tersenyum kecil kemudian melepas tangan Baek Hyun dari lengannya. Wanita itu menggeleng kecil kemudian melangkah pergi. Untuk kedua kalinya Kyung Soo meninggalkan apartement Baek Hyun dengan hati yang terkoyak. Bedanya, waktu itu Kyung Soo sambil menangis keras setelah mengeluarkan amarahnya, tapi sekarang dia hanya mampu menghela nafasnya berulang kali. Rasanya lebih menyesakkan. Seperti ditusuk ribuan duri dan dihantam batu besar secara bergantian.

Baek Hyun sendiri lagi-lagi hanya bisa mematung menatap kepergian kekasihnya. Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada kotak ditangannya. Dibukanya kotak itu untuk melihat isinya. Hatinya mencelos melihat isi kotak itu. Kyung Soo tidak suka strawberry. Bahkan wangi strawberry pun dia tidak suka. Tapi wanita itu rela menghabiskan waktunya untuk membuat strawberry cheese cake hanya demi dirinya. Pria yang sudah membuatnya menangis dan pria yang menjadi alasannya meminum alkohol untuk pertama kalinya.

"Ternyata hanya strawberry cheese cake. Aku juga bisa membuat itu, bahkan lebih enak" Tiba- tiba saja Tae Yeon sudah berdiri disamping Baek Hyun dan memandang remeh kue ditangan pria itu.

Baek Hyun tersenyum miris. Dia percaya Tae Yeon bisa membuat kue yang lebih enak dari kue yang dibuat Kyung Soo. Tapi kue yang dibuat dengan rasa cinta yang tulus, rasanya akan jauh lebih nikmat.

***~oOo~

Sekuat apapun Kyung Soo bertahan, akhirnya wanita itu menyerah. Ia akan melepaskan Baek Hyun meski ia yakin kalau dirinya akan menjadi sulit tidur dan menjalani aktifitasnya.

Tapi biarlah. Dia akan berusaha merelakan Baek Hyun dan membiarkan pria itu bahagia dengan pilihannya. Itu lebih baik, daripada dia harus merasakan sakit hati lebih dari ini.

To : Byun Baek Hyun

Terimakasih untuk 2 tahun ini. Kuharap kau akan bahagia bersama Tae Yeon. Jika nanti kita bertemu, anggap saja kau tidak mengenalku.

*** ~oOo~

Siang itu Kyung Soo baru pulang dari kampusnya. Dia memutuskan berjalan-jalan ke taman ria bersama Min Seok untuk mengurangi penat yang beberapa hari ini terus menderanya.

Mereka terus mengelilingi arena taman sambil bersenda gurau. Mencoba beberapa wahana yang ada disana. Namun saat mereka sedang mengantri di antrian kincir angin, mata Kyung Soo menangkap dua orang yang tidak asing baginya. Byun Baek Hyun dan Kim Tae Yeon. Dua orang itu juga sedang melihat kearahnya tapi tidak berlangsung lama karena Baek Hyun segera berlalu dengan Tae Yeon yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

Kyung Soo tersenyum sedih. Ternyata Baek Hyun menuruti kata-katanya. Seharusnya dia lega, tapi kenapa rasanya semakin sesak ya ?

*** ~oOo~

Dimalam yang penuh salju ini, Kyung Soo melangkahkan kakinya sambil mengeratkan mantel berwarna hijau yang dikenakannya. Kalau saja persediaan makanannya belum habis, dia tidak akan rela membiarkan tubuhnya kedinginan hanya untuk berbelanja di minimarket yang sebenarnya tidak begitu jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Tapi apalah daya, perutnya sudah berontak minta diisi jadi ia harus mau menyeret kakinya untuk keluar meski disertai umpatan-umpatan kecil.

Kyung Soo mempercepat langkahnya untuk segera sampai di apartement. Dia sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berada diluar.

Kyung Soo menghentikan langkahnya meski pintu apartementnya masih sepuluh langkah lagi dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Di depan pintu apartementnya ada seorang pria yang sedang memunggunginya.

Sosok yang membelakanginya itu adalah orang yang selama dua bulan ini dia rindukan. Dia bisa yakin karena dirinya sudah pernah melewati dua tahun bersama orang itu. Orang yang sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta sekaligus patah hati, kini berdiri di depan tempat tinggalnya. Sungguh, ia ingin berlari dan memeluk orang itu yang tak lain adalah mantan kekasihnya, Byun Baek Hyun.

Kyung Soo masih terdiam ditempatnya berdiri. Bahkan ketika Baek Hyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihatnya dengan mata membulat, Kyung Soo masih tetap diam. Sampai akhirnya dia melihat Baek Hyun berjalan tergesa kearahnya, kemudian memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Aku merindukanmu Do Kyung Soo. Sangat merindukanmu" Baek Hyun berbisik ditelinganya.

Kyung Soo tidak dapat menahan airmata yang mulai menetes dipipinya. Dia tidak sedih. Dia malah sangat bahagia. Selama dua tahun menjalin hubungan dengan Baek Hyun, pria itu tidak pernah mengatakan rindu padanya. Tapi sekarang disaat hubungan mereka telah berakhir, Baek Hyun malah mengatakan rindu. Kyung Soo jadi ingin tertawa mendengarnya. Ia merasa seperti dipermainkan.

"Kumohon jangan pergi lagi. Aku ingin bicara"

Kyung Soo hanya bisa mengangguk saat Baek Hyun mendekap pundaknya kemudian melangkah memasuki apartementnya. Pipi Kyung Soo mendadak bersemu atas perlakuan mantan kekasihnya. Rasanya dia jatuh cinta lagi pada pria yang sering dipanggil Bacon itu.

"Minumlah"

Kyung Soo menyodorkan segelas coklat hangat pada Baek Hyun dan langsung diterima oleh pria berkacamata itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Baek Hyun ?"

Baek Hyun menatap wanita bermata owl yang duduk dihadapannya dengan sendu. Ada banyak yang ingin ia katakan pada wanita dihadapannya, tapi ia ragu. Ia takut wanita yang merupakan mantan kekasihnya akan marah.

"Aku merindukanmu Soo"

"Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi" Kyung Soo tersenyum dengan dipaksakan

"Aku ingin kau dan aku menjadi kita kembali"

Kyung Soo terdiam. Bingung harus menanggapi bagaimana. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, dia sangat senang karena ini yang selalu diharapkannya.

"Kenapa ? Apa Tae Yeon meninggalkanmu lagi seperti dulu ?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu ?"

"Karena aku ingin"

"Karena kau ingin ? Kau sedang mempermainkanku lagi ?" tanya Kyung Soo dengan nada sinis. Dia kira Baek Hyun akan menjawab 'Karena aku mencintaimu' atau 'Karena aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu'. Oh, itu tidak mungkin. Seorang Byun Baek Hyun tidak mungkin bisa romantis seperti itu.

Baek Hyun menghela nafasnya kemudian mulai berbicara.

"Jujur saja, awalnya aku memang tidak memiliki rasa kepadamu. Seperti yang kau tahu, aku baru saja patah hati karena ditinggal Tae Yeon dan dugaanmu waktu itu benar. Kau hanya aku jadikan pelampiasan"

Kyung Soo tersenyum pahit mendengarnya.

"Dan saat kau melihat aku dan Tae Yeon berpelukan, Tae Yeon tidak bohong. Kami memang masih saling mencintai"

Seandainya cangkir ditangan Kyung Soo terbuat dari kertas, bentuknya pasti sudah tidak karuan karena dicengkeram terlalu kuat.

"Tapi, aku juga tidak bisa membohongi hatiku. Dua tahun bersama denganmu membuatku jadi terbiasa. Aku terbiasa dengan kau yang selalu ada bersamaku. Aku terbiasa berangkat dan pulang kuliah bersamamu. Aku terbiasa menghabiskan akhir pekan bersamamu. Aku terbiasa menjadi bahan percobaan saat kau belajar memasak. Aku juga terbiasa dengan kau yang selalu memintaku untuk jadi pria romantis meski aku selalu menolak"

Katakan Kyung Soo bodoh. Wanita itu tidak bisa menahan sudut bibirnya untuk tertarik keatas. Baek Hyun sedang memujinya atau mengejeknya ? Ah, dia tidak tahu, yang dia tahu perutnya seperti digelitiki ribuan kupu-kupu. Selama mengenal Baek Hyun, baru kali ini pria itu mengatakan kalimat yang panjang seperti tadi. Biasanya Baek Hyun hanya bicara seperlunya.

"Dua bulan tidak bersamamu membuatku merasa ada yang hilang. Aku merindukan kau yang selalu merengek padaku, aku merindukan kau yang selalu memeluk tanganku, aku juga merindukan suaramu yang selalu berkata 'aku mencintaimu' saat aku mengantarmu pulang"

Apakah ini mimpi ? Kalau iya, Kyung Soo rela tidak bangun jika mimpinya seindah ini. Dia rela tidur selamanya jika itu bisa membuat

Baek Hyun mengatakan kalimat-kalimat manis untuknya.

Ah, tapi tunggu dulu. Kalau Baek Hyun memang tidak berbohong, kenapa pria itu baru mengatakannya sekarang ? Kenapa tidak dari kemarin-kemarin ?

"Kenapa baru sekarang Baek ?"

Baek Hyun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Saat kau mengakhiri hubungan kita lewat pesan singkat waktu itu, aku memang lega. Setidaknya aku tidak membohongimu lagi untuk mencintai Tae Yeon. Aku juga sempat berfikir menerima ajakan Tae Yeon untuk menjalin hubungan bersamanya lagi. Tapi, semuanya tidak berjalan mudah"

Baek Hyun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar kemudian meminum coklat hangat didepannya yang sudah mulai mendingin.

"Semuanya jadi begitu membingungkan saat aku melihatmu di taman ria. Asal kau tahu saja, saat aku memalingkan wajahku, saat itu pula keinginan untuk memelukmu tumbuh begitu besar dalam diriku. Sejak hari itu aku mulai sadar, aku tidak lagi menginginkan Tae Yeon. Aku hanya menginginkan Do Kyung Soo untuk mendampingi hidupku"

Baek Hyun mendekati Kyung Soo dan berlutut di depan gadis itu. Menggenggam kedua tangan putih itu kemudian menyelipkan jemari mereka.

Kyung Soo tidak sanggup lagi menahan airmatanya. Gadis itu terisak kecil. Dia terlalu bahagia hingga dia hanya bisa menangis untuk mengungkapkannya. Hari ini Baek Hyun begitu manis untuknya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Tae Yeon ?"

"Di hari yang sama saat aku melihatmu di taman ria, aku memutuskan untuk tidak lagi berhubungan dengan wanita itu. Meski dia marah tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Soo. Alasan kenapa baru sekarang aku datang padamu, aku sedang berusaha meyakinkan hatiku bahwa hanya kau yang pantas untukku. Sepertinya aku mulai mencintaimu"

Kyung Soo langsung tercekat mendengarnya. Masih sepertinya ya ? Jadi Baek Hyun belum yakin ?

"Kalau tidak yakin mencintaiku, tidak usah memaksakan dirimu"

Baek Hyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangan kirinya mengusap lembut pipi Kyung Soo , kemudian menyatukan kening mereka.

"Dia memang cinta pertama untukku, tapi kau yang selama ini selalu bersamaku, selalu ada untukku. Mungkin aku memang masih ragu dengan perasaanku, maka dari itu aku membutuhkanmu. Aku ingin kau meyakinkanku dan membuat rasa cintaku padamu bukan lagi sebuah keraguan. Maukah kau membantuku untuk tidak ragu ?"

Baek Hyun langsung memeluk Kyung Soo setelah wanita itu mengangguk. Rasanya begitu lega karena dia tidak kehilangan cinta untuk kedua kalinya.

Byun Baek Hyun memang pernah kehilangan Kim Tae Yeon, tapi dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya kehilangan Do Kyung Soo.

Cinta memang tidak bisa dipaksakan, tapi bukan berarti kita tidak bisa membuat orang yang kita cintai membalas cinta kita. Kita hanya perlu membuatnya terbiasa bersama kita, maka cinta akan muncul dengan sendirinya.

The End ~


End file.
